Relearning the Seraph
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When Eve has to lose emotions and memories for the sake of a stronger code, it forces her to leave a love life too. But when Elsword notices the strained behaviors within the new code, he decides not all hope is lost. Meanwhile, a ghost and a lost sister show up, and nothing is at all what it seems anymore as Eve struggles to gain the strength to carry her emotions and her code.
1. Heartbroken Changes

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end. Ara and Chung...maybe, I haven't decided. **

**I figured I would start this, since yesterday was my graduation from a career technical center I took my last two years of high school at. And Friday is my big one from my high school! **

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code Electra - Code Battle Seraph  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam

* * *

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 1: Heartbroken Changes**

"Elsword, you need to go see Eve," Raven sighed.  
"I can't," Elsword muttered, "I'll probably accidentally beg her not to do this and cause her to keep a faulty code."  
Raven crossed his arms, leaning on the doorway of Elsword's bedroom door. His golden eyes glared at the redhead that was grouchily staring out the window of the little forest-surrounded house that the El Gang was living in. The El Gang comprised of a special party working to find and protect the El, keeping most of Elrios clean and safe along the way. Everyone had their own pasts and their own abilities and their own reasons for being here. But some people had a romance. Such was the case of Elsword and Eve. However, it did not look like this romance was going to survive much longer, though not by any willing cause of either participant.

Rather, it was looking like it would end by a dire need for a code change in Eve...

"Elsword, even if you don't go to her, she'll come to you. You can't tell me you'll ignore her then."

"Why...why can't there be another way?" Elsword's red eyes didn't look away from the window he was staring out of.  
"I don't know. Nasods just aren't supposed to feel. I guess Eve has been learning that the hard way."

"You're not helping, Raven."

"Sorry, I didn't come with the intent to help. I came to get you to go see your girlfriend in the state you know her. You know, before she goes and loses her emotions and memories. At least she's not dying, Elsword."

"Really not helping now."

"Elsword, get your stupid butt out there, and go see Eve!"

"Aisha, if he's not listening to me, your yelling isn't going to help."

"Go away, Aisha."

"How rude, the both of you!"

The red haired swordsman was in a poor mood, mainly out of frustration and depression. Knowing that there was no way to help Eve made him sick. She had to go and change into an emotionless robot. She wouldn't know anything about any of them, she wouldn't remember any of the trials they had all gone through, none of it. It wasn't fair. And now The Black Crow and a Dimensional Witch that Elsword could swear had a few screws loose, were trying to go get him to see Eve one more time. Go see Code: Electra, the code that he had confessed his love to, before she became a code that wouldn't remember him.

He knew they were right, that he needed to go see her. Even then though, he just didn't know if he could really face her; especially not without crying and pleading to find another way. He questioned how strong he really was if he couldn't handle something like this, but wasn't it logical? After all, he loved her. He really, really loved her...

"Elsword..." A voice finally called, pleadingly at the door.  
Footsteps signaled that Raven and Aisha had just withdrawn from the door. Elsword sighed painfully now, lifting his head off of the window glass. It was time to face her...one last time before losing her. Eve was just coming in, closing the door softly behind her as her worn gold eyes looked at him. He sighed, admiring how beautiful she was, with the red and white of her short dress and tall boots. Her long hair and that cute little braid on the side, a little flower crown on her head. Tears came to his eyes as he realized this was the last time he would see her look like this.  
"Eve..." He murmured.

"Elsword...if there was another way, you know I'd take it..."

"I know, Eve. I know. But if this is better for you, then I guess you should do it."

"I wrote my new code a letter. A little...reminder...I wrote it into her incoming data. So she'll...she'll know about you...about everyone. Hopefully...hopefully I can still be everyone's friend. Even if I won't be the one everyone once knew..."

"I love you Eve. I always will. No matter what you remember, forget, or how different you become. I don't like that you have to do this, but I'm glad it's going to be better for you..."

She nodded, walking to him, where she finally hugged him tightly, "Oh Elsword...I'll miss you..."

"I'll still be here. I'll be here for your new code...Code: Battle Seraph, isn't it?"

"Yes...that is her. But please Elsword, she is still me. She is still Eve...and...I still love you, no matter what."

"Same from me, Eve. I'll be there, and I'll love you. No matter what."

"Hey, Elsword...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you soon. I better go do this."

"Okay. Wait...!"  
He reached into his pocket and then reached out to her, waiting for her hand. When she finally did, he dropped a small necklace into her hand.

"Elesis gave me that, back before she left on her quest. I want you to wear it, okay? I never could, it was too girly," He laughed softly, "-just kidding. It's actually because she told me to give it to someone special to me, when the time was right."

She giggled shyly, blushing heavily as she wiped her eyes, before holding it back out to him. It was a necklace with dark pink gemstones and a red, metal phoenix pendant. The phoenix's eyes were also dark pink gemstones, the two separate colors working well together in the oddest way against the black colored chain.

"I like it. Will you put it on me...? For yourself...and Elesis...?" She smiled at him.

"I'd be honored," He replied, gently taking the heirloom, and putting it around Eve's neck, "Just...even when you forget...take care of it."

"I...I will..." Eve's voice trembled with tears.

As Elsword finished, he gave her one more hug, as well as a final kiss. The Phoenix hung over her chest as Eve clung to his shirt, drawing the kiss out for as long as she could, aided in the effort by Elsword. But they couldn't hold it forever. With one final goodbye, Eve walked from his room, and Elsword finally let himself cry alone, in peace.

Alone in her room, Eve held the phoenix as she began to change her code either. Deactivating her emotion circuits, cutting out her memories, breaking away from the near-human she was. Forcing the code to accept that note she had left for the seraph, along with an explicit remark to keep the phoenix necklace. The Dark El, the moonstone, terminating all emotional functions, all of it...her code transforming her and changing.  
"Please...be my friends again...even if I'm not the one you knew..."

And with this, Code: Electra had changed. Everything changed her hair even longer now and different, the outfit fully changed. The flower crown of the Electra code had been left and Code: Battle Seraph was looking through her booting data. She found Eve's note immediately and went to read the contents. It piqued the little nasod's interest, but she took to understanding it. She had to find some boy named Elsword. She had to watch over this necklace she was wearing. She had to be nice to him. Apparently she cared about and loved him.

Whatever any of that meant, since she didn't know.

She felt a small pain in her chest as she read this, and then sighed. Why was that...? Why…?

No matter. She needed to read, so she ignored the pain.

_'Code: Battle Seraph,_

_ This is your former evolution. I need you to remember some things, because I had to change a lot to become you. You need to find Elsword. He's the red haired man with a sword. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he's someone I, therefore you, care about a lot. I know you don't know a lot about that. But just stay beside him. And keep that phoenix necklace. He gave it to...well, us. Be kind to him, this change is hard on him. He's really important, and whether you remember the emotion or not, you do love him. He's a wonderful person, a close ally. Be good to him. Watch out for him, okay? Give him the flower crown too. He'll be glad to have it._

_ Be good to him, he loves Eve dearly, no matter my form. And our friends._

_ -Code: Electra'_

Eve looked at the crown in her hands, then nodded, and exited the room. She came face to face with a tall black haired girl, just a little bit taller than her. Long black hair poured down the strange, brown eyed spearswoman's back.

"Hello there...oh my goodness, Eve!"

"Yes. Why do you yell?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!" she began flailing a bit.

Eve brushed past her, cold shouldering her for now, "No matter. It is fine."

Her dress was long, sharp, different, and much colder than that of the Electra code. With a transformed Moby and Reby following her, Eve looked like a cold, calculating queen at the moment. That was probably what she was meant to look like this whole time. The dress was skinny with many sharp areas, colored with black and while, plus the small stripes of red in some areas, and the signature blue jeweling in spots; complete with small frills on the edges.

"O-Okay," Ara stammered, watching as the changed Eve began to move down the hallway.

As she traveled, she finally saw a redhead leave a room, wet streaks along his cheeks. He matched the description...

"Excuse me," She called a bit, "-are you Elsword?"


	2. Forged

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code Battle Seraph  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam

* * *

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 2: Forged**

"_Excuse me," She called a bit, "-are you Elsword?"_

It took Elsword a moment, as he turned to face Eve at the call of her voice, to remember that this Eve did not have access to the same mindset as the one he had fallen in love with. She didn't have access to the emotions and memories. He knew, in fact, that she wouldn't have even known his name if not for that letter that her previous code had left. Her eyes were dull, cold, staring...

"Yeah. That's me," He answered her, trying not to show the pain he was feeling in his heart at all of this.

"I was ordered to locate and stay around you," Eve stated, approaching him.

He watched her walk to him, beginning to wonder just what in the world had been in that letter Eve wrote herself. Elsword waited though as the changed woman walked towards him, striding the hallway path like a majestic queen. Her shoes clicked on the floor as she came towards him; her hair flowed with an extraordinary length behind her, almost like some soft, silvery cape she had put on. Quietly, she held out her hand to the red haired swordsman, holding the Electra's crown to him.

"Here. I was ordered to make sure you received this."

"I-I see..." He murmured, accepting the crown.

His eyes misted a bit as he looked at it, to where the Eve now standing before him tilted her head. She was confused to his emotional appearance, as she did not understand it. Of course she didn't... So she just stared at him, her golden gaze slightly burning as she did. It came to a point where Elsword became discontent, and looked at her.

"Uh...are you okay?"

"I am fine. Are you functioning properly?"

"Ah..." Elsword sighed as he processed the way she said that, "-yeah, I'm...functioning just fine."

"Good. I was ordered to ensure your well being. I will therefore do so. Affirmative?"

"Yeah...affirmative," He responded, looking at her in silent awe and yet confusion.

She stared at him again, "Elsword. You look tired. Go sleep."

"I don't want to," He answered her, smiling a bit as he then proceeded to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Elsword."

"Yes?"

"Go sleep. You look tired."

"I'm fine, Eve," he replied, halfway whining in some function of annoyance.

It thus came to no surprise as he was then dragged to his room, and effectively placed on the bed. Despite Elsword's fervent protests, none of which were answered to, he managed to melt into the bed upon understanding just how tired he was. Then again, he also didn't have much choice as Eve stood guard there, ensuring he would not be able to leave even if he tried to.

So he fell asleep and Eve lie herself down on his floor, deciding that going back to her room would fail the orders she had been left by her previous code; to watch over Elsword. So she stared at the ceiling of the dark room, pondering it, and her missions. Which were few to none. Watch Elsword, find El, and revive her race. Something to that effect. She looked up at the sleeping redhaired boy, wondering what her previous code had meant about half of the things she had said. Love? What in the world was love? She decided, despite a pain that rose in her chest again, that she didn't need to know what it was. It was not important. It was not in her needs. He was her ally, that was all there was to her need to know basics. Initiating her sleep then, she fell asleep there on Elsword's floor. Slowly, but surely, the house containing them began to come to silence as well; as the others began to lie down and sleep as well.

Raven, however, didn't really head to bed as everyone else did. His eyes were closed as he leaned against a wall of his darkened room, knowing night had fallen sometime ago. He listened to the shuffles throughout the spacious home as people laid down for the night. And he knew he should do the same. He knew that much, that was obvious, but Raven found that he couldn't. Of course not...he was thinking about her again. The blond that still had his heart, but had lost her life while saving his. Sinking against the wall as he thought about it, he wondered if he would ever get past the pain her death had left him in. But she had suffered more pain...they had murdered her for God's sake! He felt himself grinding his teeth as a few tears streaked his cheeks, before the oddest feeling stirred in his heart. Grunting a bit in some bitter form of sadness and upset, he walked to his window, where he saw a light moving through the forest.  
"Eh...?" He murmured, "What in the...?"  
Watching a bit longer, he realized that it was a lantern once he looked closing and saw a young woman running through the forest. It was too dark to make out most of her futures, outside of the tall and endowed silhouette. She was moving quickly, yet carefully, looking in many directions. Watching her, Raven found himself entranced for a moment. Who in the world was she? Eventually, he decided that maybe he was imagining things, so he went to lay down finally.

Lay down to the nightmares where he was haunted by her death...

Upon the morning dawn, birds sang Elsword awake, where he yawned tiredly. The first thing on his mind was Eve, and he prepared to leap out of bed to go find her and give her a good morning kiss, as it failed to occur to him that Eve had changed last night. However, he quickly remembered upon sitting up, and seeing his beloved on the floor of his room. Oh right...she wasn't the Eve he knew anymore. A deep frown came over his features as he looked down where she was, noticing the phoenix necklace sparkling on her neck. Still and perfect as she slept, Eve was beautiful...she was a queen...she was without her memories of him...or the emotions to handle such memories. Wait...why the hell was she on the floor of his room? Why hadn't she gone back to her room?

"Eve...? Hey, Eve! Wake up!"

"How dare you disturb my rest?" She opened her eyes, glaring up at him.

"Uh...sorry. I was confused as to why you were sleeping...on my floor!"

"I am to watch over you. Going to my room to sleep defeats that purpose."

Elsword just gave her a look and then huffed, "Right. I forgot. Would you mind leaving though, for now? I have to change my clothes."

"Understood," She stood and exited the room, heading out to the kitchen.

Rena and Ara were there, sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs for each of them. Eve stared at them for a long moment, listening intently to their conversation while they were unaware of her presence. She wasn't so sure of their names in her state, so she considered them an endowed blond and the black haired strange girl she had seen last night. Maybe they'd say their names if she listened for it long enough.

"Hey Ara, do you remember the time that Elsword fell off of that huge clifftop at Bethagara Falls? He was screaming so much, and for a good reason," Rena stated.

"I know, Rena. Good reason indeed though, that's a high drop," Ara frowned a bit, "Good thing Eve caught him."

"I wonder if she still would now..." Rena sighed.

"I would," Eve stated, walking in now that she knew their names, "I have been ordered to watch out for him."

_'Apparently he's a clumsy one,' Eve thought to herself._

"Eve!" yelped Ara.

"Seriously," the nasod murmured, "-why do you yell?"

"Wait, ordered?" inquired Rena, in curiosity.

The elf was completely ignoring the events as Ara began to profusely apologize again for her loud voice. Eve just watched both of the strange girls for a minute, trying to pull any data on them. None was left however, except for her previous code notifying her that the people living in this home were her friends. Despite the numerous cliffnotes along with the main note, Eve was not having an easy time dealing with these things her former code had left. Including these people...

"I was left an ordnance from my previous code," Eve responded.

"O-Oh, I-I see..." Rena replied.

The elven archer realized she had no idea whatsoever of how to handle this Eve. None. She didn't know how to deal with her new attitude and mentality. It felt sad to her though, and the dullness in Eve's nearly emotionless eyes nearly broke her heart. She could only manage to barely imagine how Elsword was feeling about this, she was sure it was even harder for him. He had loved Eve so deeply in his heart after all. Ara wasn't quite so sure what to say anymore either as she looked at Eve. The sharpness of her outfit and the regal nature of it was so out of Eve's former natures that it was hard not to be intimated. Yet everyone in the house knew this was what Eve was supposed to be, even Aisha as she entered the kitchen. Yawning and stretching, she waved at everyone happily.

"Good morning Eve, Ara, Rena!"

"Good morning, Aisha, did you sleep well?" replied Rena.

"How are you this fine morning, Aisha?" asked Ara.

"Hello. Are you functioning well?" was the inquiry from Eve.

Everyone, for a moment, looked at Eve in confusion. Aisha just sighed, having expected that much from Eve though. Rena and Ara frowned softly, turning back to their eggs as their mage friend began to respond to the questions. What could she do? Stand there and let everyone be puzzled by Eve's lost state. After all, it wasn't Eve's fault she was like this, it had been something she needed to do. Besides, Elsword was suffering more from it than any of them.

"I slept great, I feel great, and I am functioning just fine," Aisha answered happily.

"What is all this talk about functioning?" grunted Raven as he entered the kitchen.

Dark bags under his eyes and an exhausted look on his face, everyone felt the room grow just a little more gloomy. Clearly he hadn't slept so great last night, and everyone knew why too. Everyone wished they could help him too, but there was no one saving Raven from self torment...except Raven himself, at this rate. Rena, Aisha, and Ara said nothing, as two of them put their dishes away while the other began making eggs of her own. Eve, however, looked at Raven with a completely emotionless face. She then proceeded to speak up to the taller man that had just entered.

"The talk came from me. Are you functioning well?"

"No," Raven replied, walking to get a slice of bread, in order to toast it.

Eve said nothing in response to this. Finding that she lacked the need for some food, she proceeded to just stand, leaning on a wall. She found that it was simpler than going near these people that she did not understand. Rena set to doing the dishes, while Ara sat back down at the table, and Raven finally started buttering his finished toast. It was around this point that Elsword entered the kitchen, followed by Chung. Spotting the emotionless, stone faced Eve against the wall, the protector of Hamel found himself looking at Elsword. In fact, Elsword received the glance from just about everyone else too, even Raven despite the man's sleepless state. It was a look of mourning, support, and a passage of hope. Urging Elsword to go on, and hang in there. Letting him know they were there for him. It was a look of both mourning and hope. The redhead looked at Eve for a moment, then smiled at her despite her emotionless onset. He felt a bit renewed by everyone's support and hope for him. He felt like he could try too, no matter how hard it got for him to handle this new turn in Eve.

"Good morning, Eve!"

She nodded to him slowly, the necklace sitting against her chest, "Good morning, Elsword."


	3. Remember Me

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code Battle Seraph  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam

* * *

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 3: Remember Me**

It was about two days later when the first incidents began. Eve began having strange lapses in behavior, hesitations, stammers, and to such that Elsword was beginning to worry. He wasn't the only one worrying, the entire group was concerned about it, and began to take extra hard work on missions towards finding the El. It was the only way any of them could clear their minds. Even Elsword and Eve ended up doing several things around Elrios, though everyone always returned to that home on the outskirts of Ruben, near the forest. That forest... Raven didn't trust that forest anymore. Every night now, he thought of not only his dead fiance, but that woman he had seen running through the forest two nights back. Sometimes, he would look out there, and manage to see her; though he had not yet gotten a look at her completely. She was always shadowed, impossible to make any details out of. At least it wasn't Shadow Forest, but still...

"Elsword, come on! I heard something over here!" yelled Eve.

"I'm coming, calm down. I don't know why it matters, this is just a forested area around Ruben, why can't we just go to Feita, and continue on what we've been doing?"

"Because, I heard some girl crying. And I cannot leave someone in trouble."

For a moment, again, Elsword heard a small break in Eve's voice. It was moments like these that made him wonder just where her mindset was. She had lost all emotion and most of her memories, but these moments made her seem like the Eve he had known. It made him think of this morning, when he had been singing a song he had always sung to Eve...and she had literally come so close to joining him. The light he had seen in her eyes at just that moment...before she snapped from it, and left him to sing alone. Still...moments like those...they gave him hope that not all of the woman he loved was gone.

_Maybe she was still there, somewhere..._

"Cedric!" cried a female's tear-filled voice, "My poor baby, where are you?"

"See?" yelled Eve, "I told you!"

Elsword blindly followed a now fuming and running Eve until they flung out into a clearing, slamming right into the hard soil ground. They landed right at someone's feet, whom Elsword heard gasp in surprise while Eve stood up next to him. As he stood up, he stepped back from a woman that was about as tall as Raven's 184 centimeters height; about six feet tall. With the long blond hair and endowed form, Elsword could have sworn he was looking at a taller Rena. However, she was quite devoid of elven ears. Her eyes were a bright green, and currently were filled with tears. She also bore not a bow and arrow, but a cutlass...and a claymore in a sheath on her hip.

Still, Elsword spoke wrongly, "R-Rena-?"

"Elsword, you idiot. That's not Rena," muttered Eve.

"I don't know who you people are, but I need to find my child!" protested the woman, before darting away from them, still crying as she slipped into the forested area.

"W-Wait!" called Elsword, getting up to run after Eve, who gave chase to the young woman.

It didn't take long to catch up to her as she rattled through the forest, trying desperately to find her child. Tripping over a root however, finally sent her to the ground with a yelp of pain, before Eve stopped behind her, and a small child came running to the front of the fallen woman that was, indeed, his mother. Worry swam in the poor child's eyes as his mother reached up slowly to pat his hair. Eve just stood there, a strange look in her gold eyes, and a beam of sun flickering on her hair and on the necklace she still wore close to her.

"Mommy!" cried the tiny, black haired child with green eyes.

"What..." Elsword murmured, "-is going on here?"

The young woman finally rushed to sit up, immediately clutching her child close to her and holding her sword towards Elsword and Eve, glaring at them harshly.

"Who are you?" she asked, "You better answer well."

"First of all, you're holding that sword incorrectly," Elsword sighed, "-second, I'm Elsword, and this is Eve. We're from the El Search Party, but Eve heard you, and insisted on coming to you."

"Are you al-erm...functioning well, ma'am?" Eve inquired, recovering fast from her slip up.

The woman looked at her grasp on the sword and quickly changed it to be correct, before lowering the sword from being pointed at the two before her. She sighed in relief, and held her quiet child close to her. Looking at her now, Elsword realized how worse for wear she looked; her green and white dress was nothing but rags, and she had no shoes. Various wounds were in her skin, and in fairness, the child looked better off. Probably because this woman, whoever she was, likely was making huge sacrifices for the small, unsteady on their feet, toddler.

"I'm okay, now that I know my Cedric is okay..." She responded to Eve, "My name is Seris. That's actually about all I know of myself, other than Cedric being my child."

"That's...all you know?" Eve asked, a blank look coming over her face.

"Wait...your name is...Seris?" Elsword gaped at her.

"Yes, that's my name. I woke up here at least...oh goodness...at least two or three years ago. I have absolutely no idea where I'm from, and I haven't been able to find a way out of here to find out. All I know, is when I did wake up, I was in a lot of pain...and that was because I was giving birth to little Cedric. I have no idea about anything else..."

"But...Raven's fiance...was named..."

"...Seris..." Eve finished his sentence.

Elsword looked back at Eve, shocked that she knew that, only to find her eyes blanking. What was going on...? Was she okay? Elsword didn't wait for her to tell him, he reacted with a worried fire scalding in his bright red eyes as she began to further blank in expression.

"Eve!" cried Elsword.

It much too late as Eve closed her eyes, and fainted; her body falling straight against Elsword, where he caught her. Seris looked at both of them in ultimate confusion, holding her baby close still. The red haired swordsman held Eve tightly to him, the nasod queen completely unconscious for whatever reason.

"This might be a poor time for such a question," Seris began, "-but who is this Raven?"

"A friend of mine..." Elsword murmured, "-c-come on, let's get out of this forest. If you don't mind coming along?"

"Anything is better than this..." Seris stated, standing up shakily, before lifting a now sleeping Cedric into her arms.

Elsword frowned, quickly gathering Eve into his arms. She was very heavy, but she was mostly made of metal or something after all. Besides, if he couldn't carry her when she needed him the most like this, what good was he? He still questioned deeply what had just happened to her though. As well as why Seris was standing here alive and well, with a baby no less. Did the forest creatures and spirits maybe take care of her? But how, also, did she get down here? She died on the outskirts of Velder, according to Raven, so maybe she wasn't the same Seris? No...Raven had always said Seris had bore a huge resemblance to Rena... Banishing the thoughts, Elsword walked on with Eve in his arms, and confusion in his head as Seris followed him, carrying Cedric.

"My apologies, but...where are we going?"

"A small house where my friends and I live. It houses the whole El Search Party."

"I don't know what that is..."

"I'll explain later," Elsword responded, "-I have to get Eve to safety, as well as you. You look a bit worse for wear."

"Yes well...I can't deny that..."

"So, why had Cedric ran off?"

"He's a curious child, even though I always tell him not to run off...I usually wake up before him, but today I woke up and he was just running off from our small campsite. I'm so glad I was able to catch back up to him," Seris smiled, cradling the tiny toddler.

She frowned, "I'm sure he has a father but I just...I don't know. For all I know, I could have been forcibly...well, you know."

"I'm sure that's not the case, don't think like that," Elsword sighed, "-thinking like that doesn't help you...or Cedric for that matter."

Arriving to the home, he carefully opened the door and went inside, avoiding hitting Eve on anything. He moved to the sitting room, where he put his queen in a chair, then looked at Seris carefully as she looked around at the place.

"Wow...it's a beautiful place," she murmured.

"Elsword?" called a male voice, "Is that you down there?"

"Crap, Raven," Elsword muttered, "Seris, quick, we should let you and Cedric bathe. I'll try to find you something you can wear."

"H-Huh-?"

"Water will help your wounds and such. Come on."

Elsword toted the confused blond down the hall and sent her into the bathroom with Cedric, closing the door behind her. She stared at the door, wondering exactly what was going on. Who was this Raven and why was Elsword flipping out so much? Waiting quietly, he finally heard her start water, then raced upstairs to come face to face with Raven, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Elsword," Raven noted, "-why are you back already?"

"Uh...well, why didn't you leave?" countered Elsword.

"Today's my day to cook dinner, Elsword. Which means I stayed back to get everything ready. Now. Why are you back?"

"Eve...erm...fainted," he responded.

"Fainted? Why? And who's in the bathroom downstairs, I hear the water running."

"I-I don't know."

"Elsword, quit lying to me."

"I'm not! Eve did faint, she's in a chair downstairs where Seris is-!"

Raven blinked as Elsword clapped a hand over his own mouth, his red eyes wide in shock at what he had said now. Both parties were shocked now actually; Raven at what Elsword said, and Elsword at his complete failure at holding back what he was supposed to say. Raven recoiled then, and finally slapped Elsword across the face, an angry look on his face. He was absolutely furious, a glint in his golden eyes as he glared at his redhead friend.

"Elsword, that's not funny!" he shouted, "She's dead Elsword! She died risking her life on mine! How dare you? How dare you say something like that?"

"Ouch! Hey, I was trying not to tell you this yet, but Eve and I found a woman named Seris in the forest! She looked worse for wear, so I bought her here, and she's taking a shower!" protested Elsword.

"Oh, just some woman then," Raven sighed in relief, "-sorry for slapping you then."

"N-No Raven uh...she looks like Rena. Y-You know, like you said your Seris did...also, she has a kid with her."

"Elsword, I apologized for slapping you. Don't make me do it again."

"But I-!"

The failed communication of an argument broke out, leaving Eve asleep downstairs in a chair as Seris finished her shower as well as Cedric's bath. It was a relief to both of them, though Elsword and Raven did not notice the water cutting off. She even attempted to wash her and Cedric's clothes, but since his had been made with pieces of hers...and the fabric was so old, both outfits fell apart. Weary of the dilemma, Seris sighed as she finally wrapped a towel tightly around her body, tying it tightly to protect herself. She then used another towel to make a makeshift outfit for Cedric, then lifted the child, and left the bathroom. Spotting Eve asleep, she slipped past, and headed towards the source of yelling she heard. Walking upstairs, she found Elsword and Raven arguing excessively now about Seris being alive or not or something... Seris realized she couldn't keep track.

"Ah...what did I do?" she inquired.  
Raven absolutely froze now, as did Elsword upon the sound of her fairly high voice. She looked at them both in confusion, then sighed softly. She was careful of her and Cedric's makeshift clothes, having left her swords down in the bathroom. Slowly, but surely, Raven turned to face her. His golden eyes could only widen, his black hair a dead ringing shape for the toddler in Seris' arms.

"Seris..." Raven murmured.

He turned to Elsword now, his eyes wide, "Elsword, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do this!"

"I'm sorry, really, and I hate to ask, but is there anything somewhere that I can wear?"

Elsword bumped Raven's arm, a smirk on his face, "Yeah Raven, is there anything she can wear?"

This earned Elsword yet another slap as Seris stood there in confusion, while Eve finally came upstairs, a more emotionless look on her face than normal. Raven walked off grumbling as Elsword stood there rubbing his cheek, and Seris remained wearing a towel like her son was. Eve looked at her, then Cedric, and then Elsword, with a swollen left cheek.

"Elsword, did you do something stupid?" inquired Eve.

"Eve! Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I am functioning well."

"Thank goodness..."

"I'm so confused," sighed Seris.

"That makes two of us," grunted Raven, coming back now.

He handed Seris a few articles of clothing, all from his own wardrobe. He knew they'd be big on her, but it wasn't his fault! He had nothing else to hand the poor woman, and it was better than leaving her in towels. It was all he could do right now to not panic right now, as he sent her to the bathroom now. Elsword looked up at Raven as Seris left to the bathroom now, finding a very confused, frustrated, and weary expression on Raven's face.

"Raven, I don't know what's going on at all, but she has no memory of you it seems. If she is your Seris."

"She looks like my Seris...and she acts like my Seris...but it's impossible. It has to be. My Seris died..."

"She doesn't know anything of herself," Eve stated, "-all she knows is Cedric."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Raven asked, glaring at both.

At this point now, Raven just walked away, entering the kitchen to continue making sure he had everything for making dinner. Elsword frowned, as Eve looked off down the hall, towards the bathroom. She wondered what was going on now... Seris, meanwhile, just stared into the mirror, still not dressed yet. The clothes she had been given were large, but she was thankful for anything that wasn't a towel...or those rags she had worn for so long. She felt clean, but her mind felt cloudier than ever. So many mysteries...more now than she had ever had in these year she'd been awake with nothing known to her.

"Why did he know me...?" she asked herself, "Who is he...?"

Slowly, she manipulated a tank top into a decent enough outfit for her toddler, though that had not been easy, and had required tying the fabric in some places. Then came the pants and shirt, also too big for her small frame; but nothing compared to the tank top swallowing her son whole. They smelled so familiar to her...like she was supposed to know this from somewhere...

"Why..." she murmured to herself, confused at the familiarity of the smell.

"Mommy! You look funny!"

She smiled, "I guess I do, huh?"

He laughed happily and she scooped him up into her arms, smiling as she then looked into the mirror. She had never seen herself much before, it wasn't like there were mirrors in the forest, just the occasional reflective puddle. It felt strange, just like all of this. It was then that she finally closed her eyes, murmuring one phrase to herself.

"Who...who am I...?"

And of course, the reply she got was, "You're mommy!"

She smiled, but even she knew there was more to it than that...

* * *

While I do not own Seris' concept, I did conceive this version of her, and this story as to her being alive. And I also created Cedric with my boyfriend.

Review and thanks for reading!


	4. Come Together, Right Now

**Longest chapter yet, wow!**

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**This chapter references two songs! Once in chapter title, once in the text as sung by Elsword, and once at the end as an afterthought/title throwback. **

**Neither song is one of mine.**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code Battle Seraph  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam

* * *

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 4: Come Together, Right Now**

Eve and Elsword just watched as a disgruntled and slightly freaked out Raven finished checking the ingredients in the kitchen. They said nothing now as he finally left the kitchen and went to his room, disappearing behind a door that he promptly locked. Elsword could hear Cedric laughing from the bathroom, and then realized that no one else was home right now, as well as a need to find out what had come over Eve out there. Grabbing the seraph's wrist, he headed back to his room, finding that Eve did not really protest. She walked with him willingly, a strange light swimming around in her eyes. As Elsword closed the door behind them, she looked at him quietly, tilting her head. Looking back at her, the red haired swordsman that loved her so much felt his heart just shatter. She had never looked so lost in her life as she stared at him, her golden eyes wide as they shook.

"Eve...what happened out there? You fainted..."

"I do not know. I suspect my code had a fault."

"Eve, we both know that wasn't a code fault," Elsword looked at her, crossing his arms slightly.

Eve looked away and shook her head, "I don't know what you are talking about Elsword."

"Eve, please. I am trying to help you. I'm trying because I-!"

"You love me, I know! Shut up! I don't know what that means! Get over it!"

Elsword stepped back from her, watching her clench her fists tightly as her drones hovered nearby as she glared at him. A cold flashing glint was in her eyes as she stared at him, yet Elsword still smiled as her. He walked towards her slowly, watching as she stepped back, all the way until he backed her right to a wall, where he finally closed the distance between them. Face to face with her, watching as her cheeks miraculously turned pink, he gently lifted the necklace at her chest. Smiling at the phoenix, he kissed the necklace, and then daringly pressed his lips to Eve's. Palms to his shoulders, she pushed him away, reflexively slapping at him, and yet missing her strike. He had ducked her slap, and was now smiling at the pink of her cheeks as she stared at him with wide eyes, her hand clenching the necklace he had given her.

"Eve. You aren't yourself anymore. But I told you a little while back that I love you. Loving you means that I'm never giving up on you. I'll kiss you a thousand times and suffer a thousand slaps if it'll ever bring you back to me."

"I do not understand you. Are you not al-functioning well?"

"I'm functioning perfectly, Eve."

She gave a 'tch' noise, trying to end the pink of her cheeks as she turned away from him, hugging her arms tightly to herself; as if trying to give herself some sort of hug. The white haired nasod queen looked helpless...and it further broke Elsword's heart. However, it also proceeded to strengthened his resolve; he absolutely refused to give up on her. If there was one thing he could not even try to withstand about this, it was watching her suffer in lonesome silence. He still remembered confessing to her... What a beautiful day that had been...

_**Everything was perfect. The rest of the El Gang had come up with things to do anywhere but within the house, leaving Elsword home alone with Eve. He was a Magic Knight back then, barely on the path to become Rune Knight, and Eve was Code: Electra. They had both been working together, even had teamed up on most of their quests to become what they were. Lately, they had been unbeatable...and they had become really important to one another. **_

_**She had even become calmer and more open lately, enjoying his company as he did hers.**_

_**Telling Eve tonight was something they both needed. Neither knew the future.**_

_**They just wanted to see the present come to fruition.**_

"_**Eve, hey...can I tell you something?"**_

_**Elsword had found her in the living room, playing with reflective light using a mirror, window, sunshine, and the ceiling. She looked up at him, from lying on the floor on her back. So she grinned at him and patted the space beside her.**_

"_**Sure! Come sit with me, Elsword."**_

_**He shyly nodded and walked over to her, lying next to her to look up at the adorable little rainbow lights she was casting onto the ceiling. They were beautiful, much like her...but not like her. She was much more beautiful than any light... He chuckled and looked at her, in all her beauty, with that cute flower in her hair. That cute braid...and that smile...and the kindest personality.**_

_**He loved her...and he was finally ready to tell her.**_

"_**Eve...I...really just want to say that I..."**_

_**He squirmed a bit, to the rate that Eve looked over at him curiously, a pink flush on her face.**_

"_**Yes, Elsword?"**_

"_**Eve, I love you..." he finally managed.**_

_**She blushed deeply, but smiled softly, "I love you too, Elsword...**_

_**Holding her softly, he melted as she pressed her lips to his softly.**_

Now she was here, helpless in her emotionless perils, and all Elsword could do was support her every step of the way. So he walked to her, gently wrapped his arms around her to give her a huge hug. Why let her hug herself when she was clearly in pain from the heart? He didn't want her to feel alone and Eve just choked on air as he hugged her now.

"Elsword, please let go of me..."

"Eve, I'm not giving up. I love you too much. You're not alone..."

"Maybe I don't know the difference. I don't feel. You can leave me alone. I don't care."

"I don't care if you feel it Eve! I care about you. So let me care about you, why don't you?"

She looked away from him, looking out the window now, and tightly gripping her right arm. Her face was trying to turn to stone, but all she looked like was helpless, and lost like a forgotten puppy. Elsword just sighed now and collapsed on the bed, looking at her as she chose to cold shoulder him while suffering in her silence.

"Eve...I will help you..."

"I do not need your help. I am functioning well."

"I know you enough to know that's a lie."

"Just stop. I don't want your help."

"Eve..."

"Don't..."

"I love you, Eve. It's going to be okay."

"Just stop loving me..."

"I'll never stop."

Turmoil stirred in Eve as she refused to look at him. What was love? What were feelings? They hurt; they were the reason her chest hurt she was sure. Why did people want such things if they hurt so badly? The pain in her chest now, it was unbearable. Elsword spouting all this about love, even kissing her-! The nerve of him! And yet...some strange wish to return the gestures, and yet the complete incapacity to do so. All of this...it was tearing her apart! Wasn't this why her code had crashed so much? Emotions and all the memories collected on her journey? She couldn't stand it anymore, and she sure didn't want to know what love was if it was going to hurt her so much. Eve just wanted to go on and revive her race, but she had also been ordered to watch over this red-haired fool. Now he was doing all this and making her chest hurt. Her world was crashing, nothing made sense, everything hurt, and she just...she couldn't. Her golden eyes closed as she faced the window... Everything hurt now, and she blamed this feeling called love that she didn't understand, didn't feel, and rejected with all of her might.

_ "Eve...I'll always be there for you...my heart and soul...they belong to you..."_

She finally wound up choosing not to respond to him, so he just lay there on the bed where he had collapsed onto it, looking over at the seraph. He would wait all day, night, week, month, and year if it were for her. He had dedicated his life, heart, and soul to her; he loved her that much. If anything he could do would ever bring her back to him...he would just do it.

Meanwhile, Raven stared up at the ceiling, his human forearm draped over his forehead as he lay on his back. His nasod claw was clenched into a fist and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Was she alive? Was the woman he had been mourning over for all of three years or so finally alive? It begged the question if she had ever died, but then...what had happened? Was it nothing short of a miracle then? Even so, it couldn't be much of a miracle; she didn't even remember him, not a thing of him. There was no doubt in his mind though that she was the woman he had proposed to...the woman he had joined the Crow Mercenary Knights with. She had always been with him through so much, they had gotten engaged, and even consummated. At least they had done that before her death, but he had never gotten to marry her. Yet now...now just maybe...she was alive. Was she really though? She had to be...she had given birth to Cedric. Wait...could that be...his...? Raven's eyes filled with tears now and he wiped them away, slowly rising from his bed.

Figuring it was about time for him to start dinner, he walked to the kitchen as he wiped the remainder of tears off his face. Standing there however, was a tall blond woman in long black pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt with the company of a small boy dressed in a large white tanktop with knots in a few places; to the point of looking like he was in a toga. It took a moment, but Raven realized that, not only was this Seris in his clothes like she had sometimes been so long ago, but also that there were many blood drops around while she cut vegetables. Blood on the clothes, counter, vegetables, and her hands signaled that...Seris was not doing so good at what she had tasked herself to.

"Seris! Seris, your hands!"

She laughed painfully, a few tears in her eyes, "I figured I would try to help with dinner since it was so kind to be put up here rather than that forest."

"Blood isn't a good addition to a dinner..." He murmured softly, a few tears in his eyes at this point too.

She was still the same old Seris. Hurting herself for the good of others had been one of her traits, and she had never been all that good of a cook. He tried not to smile, as this was not the time, and instead removed the knife from her hands. Taking her hands, which carried several accidental cuts of varied lengths, depths, and locations, he wrapped a towel around her drenched hands, and led her to the bathroom. They were followed quickly by a running and smiling Cedric as Raven carefully put her hands in the sink, running a careful stream of cold water on them.

"Don't worry. I'll bandage these up and then help you make dinner for the group. You haven't met everyone just yet, but don't worry. Everyone is really nice."

"I'm sure they are," She sighed, looking at her poor hands as her blood went down the sink.

"Don't be sad. My Seris wasn't really good at cooking either, especially when it came to cutting anything," Raven sighed.

"Oh right. That young man and the lady were talking about you having a fiancee named Seris. I think they thought I was her."

Raven frowned a bit and nodded, "Yeah. I lost her three years back to the cause of cruelty. You don't really want to know, believe me."

"I-I'm sorry," she responded to him, looking up at him with emerald eyes.

He smiled weakly as he finished cleaning her hands, bringing them onto a clean towel, "It's fine."

Carefully, he applied ointment to the entirety of both of her hands, since the wounds were so numerous. Then, taking two small rolls of gauze, he carefully wrapped each hand, and used medical tape to secure it. Patting both hands as Cedric cheered excitedly, Raven chuckled as Seris sighed in relief at the secure and easier feeling in her hands.

"Thank you, Raven," she noted.

"Thanks for fixing Mommy, mister!" cheered Cedric.

"Oh Ceddy," Seris giggled at her child.

"Ceddy? I guess that is his nickname?" Raven inquired.

"Yes sir!" called Cedric.

"That would be it," his mother laughed gently.

"It's nice," the former Black Crow smiled slightly, "Don't worry Ceddy, it was nothing."

It was just so easy to smile around her, even when she didn't know him anymore...

"Come on Seris, let's make a dinner. Without bloodshed," Raven added.

"I want to help!" cried Cedric.

"Alright. Let's do this!" cheered Seris.

They walked past Elsword's room, where Raven knew he and Eve were talking. He looked at the door a moment, amazed at the silence. Of course, he didn't know that Elsword was lying on a bed staring at an Eve that was cold shouldering him. So he just followed Seris on down the hall, while Elsword prayed to the Gods above for Eve to just say something. Anything at this point...just to know where she was or if he had gotten anything through to her. Finally, he decided to sing a bit...

_**"**__**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you,"**_ Elsword sang quietly.

His voice wasn't the best in the world, but it was soft and gentle. He managed to hit the notes well and he watched Eve flinch. He used to sing that song to her all the time, and he knew it had struck a chord despite her changed code. Despite her missing emotions and memories...

"Elsword. My chest hurts," she finally stated, laying her head against the window.

"Eve..."

"I blame you. Stop it. Stop hurting me!"

"I'm trying to help you Eve."

"Chest pains are not a sign of aid."

"Eve, codes aren't perfect no matter what! You still have emotions, no matter what you had to do to terminate them. Just accept them..."

"I do not have emotions, for I do not know the meaning of such things."

"Well you feel them. I see them all the time. On your face and in your actions."

Elsword stood up now, walking up alongside her to stand by her side as she continue to face out the window, her arms wrapped around herself. She was just a bit taller than him as she looked down towards him, before sighing. She knew he wasn't going to give up on her emotions and stuff. He wasn't going to give up on her. Something in her didn't even want him to. Somehow, she felt okay with this, despite how much pain all of this was putting her through. She just wanted to feel like she wasn't going to suffer, and wasn't going to suffer alone. She didn't want to be given up on...and she didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from...but she didn't care anymore either.

"Eve. Please don't give up. I'm not giving up on you."

"I apologize for my actions and words, Elsword."

"It's fine, Eve. I'll get you through this. Somehow or another."

She nodded weakly as everyone finally arrived home, completely unaware of the guest in the home. Hearing everyone come in, Elsword led Eve from his room, and watched as Aisha bounced into the kitchen, Ara walked in happily, Rena strolled in, and Chung came up, then ducked to the side to finish reloading his guns as well as his cannon. After setting the heavy weapons down, Chung also entered the kitchen, in which Elsword and Eve could hear everyone flipping out already.

"Hey, who's this?" asked Chung.

"Oh my goodness, so much food!" squalled Aisha.

"It looks amazing but ah...I'd like to know our guest..." Ara stated.

Rena, for a minute, just stood there staring at Rena, before blinking, "Wait...this isn't a mirror."

"Of course I'm not a mirror!" giggled Seris.

"That's Seris, Elsword and I found her in the forest today," Eve corrected as she walked in with Elsword following her.

"Yeah. She was in trouble and she'd been in Ruben's forest area for like two or three years so we bought her here with us," Elsword added.

"Seris...that sounds familiar," the group collectively stated, aside from Raven.

The table was set with a main dish and many sides as Raven stood next to Seris with Cedric between them. The child had gone unnoticed so far, but Raven could just see the gears turning in everyone's heads. They'd recall soon...and sure enough...

"It's the name of Raven's fiance that looked like Rena," Eve stated again.

"Ghost!" cried Aisha immediately.

"Eeeek!" screamed Rena.

"Why did you bring a ghost?" protested Ara.

"Guys she doesn't look like a ghost..." Chung attempted.

"She's not a ghost! Everyone shut up, sit down, and eat!" ordered Raven, raising his voice over theirs.

Seris had shrunk back into a corner at the ghost comments, while Cedric had taken hold of her leg and began crying as he hugged onto her, latched to her tightly. Raven's aggravation was clear as the group immediately sat down to the table. Elsword and Eve sighed in relief, joining the table as well, which had been stricken to complete silence by Raven's shout. If she wasn't a ghost, what was she? Elsword did smile though, because he liked this clear change in Raven. He could see it, he could see Raven becoming a bit more comfortable, a bit more alive... Maybe Seris had always been the key?

"Stop being mean to my mommy! I will bite!" Cedric's repeated sob could be heard in the silence finally.

"Mommy...?" the group collectively questioned again, finally looking down at the small, Raven-like child.

"My name is Seris, this is my son Cedric. We've been living in the forest for a few years. I assure you that, to the best of my memories, I am no one's fiance," Seris stated, "-I can easily be wrong though so who knows?"

Raven glanced at her, wondering if she was or wasn't. If she was though, he did want to know why she didn't remember. Then again, Alex and the surrounding soldiers had used blunt force strikes on a few people; Seris had been one of those few. Blunt force could easily have done this, but he also wondered why she was in Ruben; then again, she could have been moved. He wondered if she was his Seris, he wondered if there was really such a miracle as her not dying. Was she alive? Had she returned to him after all these years? But...how could he get her to remember, if it was her?

"She helped to make the meal tonight, so you should thank her," Raven spoke up.

"Thank you!" Aisha quickly called.

"We appreciate it!" Rena immediately filled in.

"Thank you so much!" Ara responded.

"It looks wonderful, thanks!" Chung smiled.

"Thank you, Seris," Elsword grinned happily.

"You did a nice job, clearly you are functioning well," Eve murmured.

Seris smiled, but then tilted her head, "Oh! Eve, are you okay? You fainted earlier."

"I am functioning just fine," the nasod queen responded.

No one asked any questions about Eve just yet, instead watching as Raven and Seris finally sat down at the table, Cedric sitting in his mother's lap due to his small height. The child was provided a smaller plate and a smaller fork, already understanding on how to feed himself; he had learned once when a kind family had helped he and Seris for a couple of days. Soon enough, everyone was digging into the nice meal of meats, pasta, vegetables, and rolls that had clearly been worked hard on. A conversation was quickly brought around about Seris, though not much was there to be found. Of course there wasn't after all; she had been living in the forest for three years with only a small child.

"So, you've been in a forest for like...three years?" Aisha questioned.

"Yeah. Elsword brought me here after Eve fainted, and had me to take a shower. Raven ended up letting me and Ceddy borrow some clothes," Seris smiled as she responded.

"And Cedric was born right as you woke up?" gasped Rena, "Oh my goodness..."

"Yes. It was very hard, there in the forest, but goodness. I'm still happy to have him, he's such a sweet and wonderful little child."

"He's such a handsome little child," Chung noted.

"Thank you!" cheered Cedric, after swallowing a bite of food.

"He really is," Raven added, "-and with wonderful manners."

"He's a lovely boy!" giggled Rena.

"Oh thank you guys," Seris smiled at them all, patting Cedric's head."

"He is adorable," Elsword chuckled, then smirked, "-maybe that's why Eve fainted."

The response was then Eve picking up Elsword's roll from his plate and cramming the bread item tightly into his mouth, the poor man's eyes becoming wide. Aisha burst up laughing, Rena's eyes went wide, Chung ended up taking a drink to prevent himself from laughing, and Ara just ended up giggling while Seris gasped in surprise.

"Well," Raven smirked, "-we learned how to make Elsword be quiet."

Elsword, with great amounts of careful chewing, finally swallowed the roll with a gulp of water before glaring at Raven for such a comment. Eve just sighed, a pang hitting her chest as she felt...somehow guilty? Of course, none of that helped when Elsword flung a forkful of food towards Raven, but hit Aisha instead when she reached for the pasta bowl. The reply was then Aisha throwing the pasta bowl at Elsword, but Eve putting herself in it's way on a whim she didn't even understand. The bowl clunked her head with a sickening thud, the nasod falling straight back, and right out of the chair as Elsword cried her name. Grabbing a handful of the pasta, he threw it straight into Aisha's face, hitting his target dead on.

"Guys...stop," Raven tried.

"Please..." Chung started.

"Food wars!" cheered Cedric.

"Seriously, what do you teach that kid?" cried Ara.

"I teach him not to start food wars," sighed Seris.

Aisha let out an angry shriek as she threw the bowl of vegetables into the air, raining the entire worth of them all onto Chung and Ara, whom ended up throwing handful back at Aisha, hitting Rena as well. Furious, the elf threw her plate, the entirety landing onto Chung's face as he screamed in shock now. Seris rose from the table, quickly pulling Cedric and his plate with her as she retreated a distance to let the child eat at the counter. Elsword knelt down at Eve's side, and Raven was about to call peace again...until remains of the vegetables he had patiently taught Seris to cut wound up on his face and in his hair. At this point now, Raven didn't give two cares about a peaceful dinner, his black hair colored by the colored peppers he and Seris had cut. They had even washed all of those completely clean of Seris' blood, so carefully and meticulously!

"Sometimes...you guys really know...how to anger a military man!" protested Raven, immediately flipping his plate into the air.

This plate landed on the back of Ara's head now and Chung soundly groaned as he threw the plate from his face, landing it right into Rena's face for perfect payback. Ara let out a small whine, shaking her hair out violently to remove the food, though holding her hairpin to keep Eun from being summoned. This splashed just about everyone at the table with incoming food, as Aisha threw several pieces of meat at just about everyone she could reach; by now realizing that Elsword was retreating with the, once again, unconscious Eve. Not that she much cared anymore, since no one else seemed to; it didn't matter either when the group relentlessly continued throwing food. It eventually even became fun and most of the group was laughing, even Raven. Seris was even giggling a bit, as Cedric soon finished his food and cheered Raven on from the sidelines. Everyone was a complete mess,much like the floor, table, counters, walls, and just about everything else.

"I think everyone is going to need a bath," Chung finally chuckled.

Everyone agreed to that as Eve finally woke up on Elsword's bed, carefully reaching up to rub her own head. She groaned a bit, finally looking up at the Rune Slayer swordsman she watched over these days. This man that kept driving her circuitry insane, and she was sometimes unsure of how to handle. But right now, he was just looking at her, and she was just looking at him, pondering him. Maybe this caring thing, whatever the hell it was, or this love thing...whatever the hell it was...weren't such bad things after all. She still didn't understand them though, nor did she remember Elsword or how to deal with him.

"Eve, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I did not know pasta bowls hurt so much."

He managed to chuckle, "They can hurt."

"Just like feelings, I guess," Eve sighed.

"Feelings can hurt when you have no understanding of them. Hell, they can hurt even when you do. But they are part of being alive," Elsword shrugged.

"Whatever," She murmured, closing her eyes now.

He chuckled, "Not giving up, Eve."

"Of course. I didn't ask you to."

"You have to work with me."

"I guess I'll try."

"Good to hear that."

Her eyes closed, as she entered herself to sleep. Elsword just chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead, before leaning over from the chair he sat in, to lay his head on her stomach, and fall asleep there.

"_**Oh  
Come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah oh  
Come together  
Yeah come together..."**_

* * *

**The songs were_ What About Now_ ****by Daughtry and _Come Together _by The Beatles  
**

**I own neither song.**

**Review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Heartbeats, Kisses, and Fairy Tales

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code Battle Seraph  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam

* * *

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 5: Heartbeats, Kisses, and Fairy Tales**

"Raven, no. Cedric and I can't just sleep in your bed..."

"I insist. You two have been outside for a long time. I can handle the couch."

With the kitchen finally clean and just about everyone in bed, even Cedric was passed out on the couch that Raven was due to sleep on tonight. The house had unanimously decided to keep Seris for an extended period of time, but there were not really enough rooms for such a task, and the blow up mattress for such an issue was buried in someone's closet somewhere to be found later. It was a quiet evening, with Seris even having retrieved her swords from downstairs. Still, Raven was persisting on trying to prevent Seris and her child from sleeping on the couch.

"Oh please, we'll be fine. We can't just take your bed tonight..."

"Mommy!" wailed Cedric, running from the couch and over to his mother as tears streaked his eyes.

As she was turning, the weight of her small toddler crashed into her legs and hugged them tightly, "Mommy! I had a nightmare and I think the couch is haunted!"

She sighed and hugged the child, "Ceddy, it's okay. Mommy will protect you soon."

"Mommy! We can't sleep on the couch!"

"Which is why I should," Raven chuckled.

"No mister! You neither!"

Eventually, this entire set of protests had led to Raven and Seris squished into a single person bed, Cedric splayed out on top of the blond woman, and a blanket on the three people. Both adults stared at the ceiling, afraid to even move for fear of one of them falling or Cedric getting woken up. A blush was on both faces, impossible to see in the darkness of the room as night blanketed Elrios with a dark sky and sparkling stars.

"I could have sworn I didn't agree to this..." Raven murmured.

"I'm so sorry...Ceddy doesn't understand boundaries yet..." Seris sighed.

"It's fine. He's young, he has plenty to learn, and a great mother to teach him."

"I'm not really that great..."

"No, you are. He wouldn't have gotten this far if he didn't have a great mother."

"He's just lucky I know how to use a cutlass by some miracle. We wouldn't be alive today."

"A cutlass? By the way, why do you carry a claymore at the same time?"

"A nice lady with red hair I met once on the very edges of the forest I was in and a nearby town gave it to me. She even taught me how to use it."

"A redhead lady huh...?"

"Yeah. I tend to alternate swords now, but I still prefer my cutlass. No matter what I use though, I can pass light into it, which makes it stronger."

"Wait, what?"

"I seem to infuse a light aura into my swords, without even trying. When I do, they glow, and the strikes are stronger."

"I...I see..." He murmured, a bit surprised.

So far, this was the only discrepancy between his Seris and this one...

"It's because of this pair of gloves that the lady with red hair gave me. I wish I'd gotten her name. She said they were infused with special light attributes."

"Oh, I see now. You were given gloves infused with Light El Shards. Wait...what gloves? You didn't come with a pair."

"I keep them in a pouch on my claymore's scabbard, since they were like...they one piece of clothing I had that wasn't torn up. I only take them out to fight."

"Oh I see. You remind me a lot of my Seris..."

"I'm sorry...that must be painful..."

"You don't need to be sorry," He carefully shook his head and continued, "-I had to lend her my clothes a few times because hers would sometimes get torn up really bad during training and sparring. They never really suited her, but...I felt that, whenever she wore them, she would become...a bit more like me."

"To be honest..." Seris sighed, "-when I put these on, the scent that reached my nose it...it seemed so familiar. Like I should know it."

"I-I see. She was also really bad at cooking, but she always wanted to help people. In my book, she always fit the element of light. She also, I believe, would have made a fantastic mother. Just like you..."

Cedric soon rolled slightly, landing a bit onto Raven, whom he nuzzled softly, "Daddy..."

The airily spoken word made Raven blush as Seris giggled, "Aww, he's taken to you."

Talking on for hours and hours, the two finally fell asleep towards early dawn around sunrise. The wind was blowing, birds were singing, animals were mobile, and most people were sleeping; a lovely, typical weekend. Most of the El Gang had already gone out for their missions and movements. In this process, most of the house woke up; Elsword had woken when Ara had clumsily crashed into the wall, Aisha didn't wake for anything, and Chung was already out the door by this time. Ara and Rena followed suit, leaving the remainder of the group either in bed, or awake staring out the window. Aisha was asleep, Raven was asleep, Eve was asleep, and Elsword was looking out at the sunrise. As Eve yawned behind him upon waking up, her redheaded boyfriend gasped loudly.

"Elesis-!" came a sharp gasp of surprise from him.

"Huh-?" Eve tried to start a sentence, but didn't get far as Elsword ran out of the room, and flung himself out the front door, screaming a name upon barely getting his head out of the front door.

"Sis!" he cried.

"Wh-?" A surprised gasp emerged from a tall, beautiful redheaded woman.

Elsword stared as she finally turned to face him, right as Eve appeared beside him, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Part of her long red hair was pinned up, most flowing down her back as a small ball of fire wrung around her hand, a large claymore on her hip. Elsword just stared, his hair definitely much different than the last time his sister had seen him, his red eyes burning hot like his sister's. Her eyes met his, even when they glanced over at the strange silver haired girl...wearing that special necklace...! Elesis' eyes immediately filled with proud tears, pride for her younger brother welling hugely within her.

"Elsword! You've grown, and found yourself a lady while you were at it! It's about time!"

"Hey!" He protested, "You can't say things like that, you still don't appear to have a boyfriend!"

"I'm too busy kicking demon behind. Besides, I don't need a man on my arm."

"Saying you don't need a man, but you always wanted me to have a woman? Come on sis, not fair!"

"Haha, that's because women know what they're doing!"

Eve just stared at the scene before her. So this was Elsword's older sister? She seemed kind, though Eve only had vague memories of Elsword's talking about her. What she did remember was that Elesis was a very important knight; bearing a title of Red Haired Knight, if Eve recalled properly. It had been at least a couple years, if not more, since the duo had last seen one another. This necklace she wore...didn't Elsword give it to her because of Elesis? She found that she could not remember this detail, thus choosing to remain where she was as Elesis strolled towards the two, immediately embracing Elsword first. She ruffled his hair carefully, before looking over Eve's stone face and statue like stance. She could immediately tell this was a nasod, but at least Elesis wasn't facing some demon. That pleased the Blazing Heart greatly as she looked the silver haired female over. Still, she reached out and lightly hit her brother on the top of the head.

"Elsword. Introduce me to your lady, why don't you?"

"Oh right, sorry," Elsword chuckled, "Eve, this is my sister Elesis. Elesis, this is Eve; queen of the nasods. She's...in a peculiar state at the moment though."

"Elesis. Pleasure to meet you. Are you al..." Eve caught on her word once again, coughed, and then continued, "Are you functioning well?"

Elesis raised a curious red eyebrow, but nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm functioning great. You might be the one with a screw loose there, girl. Elsword. Just what state do you call this?"

"Her new code forced her to deactivate her emotions and terminate pretty much most of her past memories," Elsword sighed like it was simple, "-though I have hope. I don't think she's completely lost. I think it's actually coming back, but it's not being easy on her."

Elesis frowned at these words, "Hmm, I see. Well, do you mind if I come in? I'd like to catch up."

"Sure, come in," Elsword stepped aside, then led the way up to the kitchen.

Elesis followed him first, before being followed by Eve, who had fallen quite silent at this point in time. She said nothing as Elesis sat down at the table, and Elsword began filling two cups with water, handing his sister one. She finally sat down, looking at the wooden table, and pondering if there was anything she could really say right now. What do you say to your boyfriend's sister anyway? Elsword, meanwhile, was excitedly listening to his sister's cheerful talks about what she had been up to as of late; he was proudly responding with his own achievements, as well as talking about his confessing to Eve, and the recent runs with her emotion loss. The two siblings were wrapped tightly in their conversation as the nasod sat there, and Aisha even flew out the door at some point with no one's notice seeing as the kitchen was not one of her stops for the day.

"Eve, you okay?" Elsword finally asked her.

"I am functioning fine. I just have nothing much to contribute."

"Sure you do!" Elesis grinned, "You're my brother's love life!"

Elsword blushed at the way his sister put that, but just chuckled, "Come on Eve, she wants to hear about you too."

"I'm the queen of the nasods, out to revive my race. There is nothing important about me," Eve sighed, putting some of her long hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm sure there's more than that. You lost your emotions for goodness sake," Elesis noted.

"Yes," the nasod responded, putting her hand on her chest, "-sometimes I get a pain here. I think it's because of those emotions. They keep hurting me..."

Elesis sighed, "What's so hard about it? My brother loves you. And from how I understand it, you loved him too before...this stupid crap...happened to you."

Eve just looked at her and Elsword realized this was becoming a lot more tense than it needed to be. Which was starting to creep him out. At this point though, Elsword was quickly becoming sure that there was not a single thing in this world that he could do about the growing tension though.

"I do not understand the emotional condition. This is not my fault," replied Eve.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to make this real easy for you," Elesis stated, slapping her hands down on the table as she stood up.

"Sis-!" Elsword yelped, watching her walk over to Eve.

Eve immediately stood up, her eyes wide as Elesis looked over at Elsword, "Elsword, shut up and come over here."

Elsword dared not disobey his sister, so he walked over to where she was standing beside the love of his life. Elesis, frustrated now, grabbed both by the back of their heads, crushing their lips together. Eve immediately squirmed in panic, though Elsword carefully wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Although he had to admit, he was no so comfortable with this forced kiss inflicted by his own sister. Still, somehow his embrace calmed Eve, and she managed to stop squirming. Soon enough, she pulled them apart, with Elsword looking dazed and Eve looking shaken.

"What...does this...have to do...with my emotions?" Eve gasped quickly.

"Elsword, kiss her. That's how they do things in fairy tales," Elesis stated.

"Really sis? Fairy tales? But I already tried kissing her!"

"Keep kissing her. Fairy tales don't lie."

"Whatever you say sis," Elsword almost laughed.

"You're going to stop mocking me and start listening to me; I am older than you! Now, kiss her again. And do so every single time I tell you to, instead of laughing like I don't know anything."

"W-Wait-" Eve stammered.

She was cut off when Elsword finally kissed her again, deeper than he ever had in all of their time. Her eyes shot wide, but she didn't kiss him back, even when she saw the tear coming down his cheek. Elsword just wanted her to come back... She felt her chest hurt and somewhere in her torso, something just turned. Her head felt dizzy, and as he pulled away she tried to speak. Elesis snapped her fingers though, and he kissed her again. This process of kiss, attempted speak, finger snap, and kiss again repeated over and over; to the point where Eve was becoming flustered and Elsword was beginning to wonder if his sister had gone absolutely insane. But she kept repeating herself for every kiss, simply that fairy tales don't lie. However, about the twentieth or so time, she finally spoke in the middle of one of the kisses.

"You want her to remember, Elsword? She can't just do it on her own. You have to make her remember," Elesis stated.

"Els-"

Another kiss once more, cutting off anything Eve was going to say.

"But I-"

Once again, his lips were on hers before she could go any further. Elesis was just snapping away, signaling kisses left and right. She continued this repetitive process until Eve was so pink in the face that it was surprising that she hadn't passed out yet. Elsword was rather red in the face himself, and Elesis had the happiest grin on her face. Still, it quickly became serious, and she finally stopped her finger snaps. Instead, she set her hand square in the center of Elsword's upper back before taking Eve's head and pressing the nasod's ear to her brother's chest; right over his heart. Immediately, Eve choked on air as she listened to the slowly quickening beat of Elsword's heart, clambering in her ears with a steady sound. It was...somehow comforting...

"Hear that? Do you hear that?" Elesis demanded.

Elsword was looking up at his sister, wondering if this was the end. Wondering if she had finally just gone completely insane and was now doing absolutely ridiculous things. What the hell was she doing? Eve's eyes looked like gold saucers, his face looked like fire, and he could swear to everything in the world right now that his sister had lost her mind.

"Y...Yes, I...I hear it..." Eve managed to speak.

"That's his heartbeat. It means he's alive. And while he's alive, he wants to be with you. You, of all people, should be happy about that!" cried Elesis.

"B-But..."

"No buts! Stop whining about your feelings that you don't understand and start figuring them out! Instead of denying what you have because you don't understand it, learn it!"

"But...what does a heartbeat have to do with this?" Eve inquired.

Elsword felt his heart starting to quicken as Elesis looked at Eve. Maybe she hadn't lost her mind after all. In fact, maybe she was finally going to help him bridge that impossible gap...

"Everything," Elesis finally answered, "-it signals that he's alive. Do you realize how hard it probably beats when he's with you? When he's fighting alongside you? That heartbeat is his life, putting blood through him so he can be with you and his friends to fight for the things he fights for. It was beating when he put that necklace around your neck and probably hurting when he likely cried as he lost you to this code of yours that's destroyed every ounce of common sense in your skull!"

Eve fell to silence then and Elsword felt tears in his eyes when he realized his sister was crying too as she spoke these things to Eve. He had always known Elesis as strong headed and stubborn, but he had never truly realized the lengths she often went for him. Elesis would do anything for him too, as he was her younger brother, and she cared about him deeply. She watched Eve there, her hand still on the side of the nasod's head to hold it against Elsword's heart. But she wasn't done yet...

"I..."

"What do you hear?"

"A...a heartbeat..."

"If that heartbeat stopped right now, what would you do...?"

"Sis..." Elsword murmured, looking up in some sort of disapproval that was ignored.

Eve didn't answer, prompting Elesis to get annoyed, and repeat herself.

"What would you do?" cried Elesis.

"I...I..." Eve's face twisted in some sort of pain.

"What. Would. You. Do?" the Red Haired Knight demanded further.

Finally, Eve screamed, "Cry! I would cry!"

Elesis smirked, "But you can't cry, you're a nasod!"

"I'd find a way anyway!" she shrieked back.

It was at this point that Eve's eyes finally went dull and she fell silent. Elsword started wondering if he had heard her right. Even he knew Eve couldn't cry, she just never had that ability. Elesis sighed in relief at finally hearing the words; it was about time the nasod came to her sense. Still though, they couldn't help but realize how silent she had gone. As Elesis released Eve's head, as to let her up, the nasod didn't move. Elsword, his eyes brimming with tears, shook Eve slightly, wondering why she hadn't yet moved.

"Eve? Hey, Eve?"

"Data error. A fatal crash has occurred. Please standby," A robotic voice spoke from Eve's lips finally.

"Eve! Eve, no!"

"Eve?" Elesis poked the nasod's forehead in confusion.

"Eve, please!"

"Data error. A fatal crash has occurred. Please standby."

* * *

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Welcome to the show, Elesis!**


	6. All will Fade to White

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**This chapter references two songs! Once in chapter title, and then two songs alternating around in the text.**

**The song in plain bold is _Bad Apple _from the Touhou Project (English Dubbed.) The song in bold italics is **

**Neither song is one of mine.**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **?  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 6: All will Fade to White**

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find.**_

"Mommy!" screamed a happy child voice, "Mommy, wake up! It's late!"

"Hnnn..." moaned the blond, opening her eyes just in time to be tackled by her son.

The force of this blow shook the bed and woke up the man lying next to the woman addressed as mommy. Raven groaned, rubbing his face and yawning softly while Seris sat up to hold her child. Her blond hair was long, a bit more messy, and yet still lovely, in Raven's eyes. She whimpered slightly as she rubbed her eyes, and then looked at him. His eyes met her green as Cedric squealed at them and snuggled his mother happily. She was still in the mist of a yawn herself when her child about knocked the air out of her, so Raven just chuckled at the two of them.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing without you.**_

"Good morning you two. How did you all sleep?"

"I slept great, mister!"

"Hey, it's more comfortable than the forest floor," Seris giggled.

"Glad to hear it."

"I suppose Ceddy and I should get ready to go."

"Go? Wait, why?"

"Well, we can't just stay here and burden you all. It was already kind enough for your group to keep us this long," She sighed.

"B-But...but mommy, I don't want to leave!"

"Seris, it wouldn't be a burden. You and Cedric have been out there for so long..."

_'I can't lose her again!' Raven thought to himself._

It was her. It had to be. He wasn't sure how and he wasn't so sure if he'd ever know. But he couldn't just lose her again, especially if Cedric was his! He couldn't let go again, he couldn't lose her again! Not now, not when he had finally found her once again...not when he had finally gotten a full night of sleep for the first time in far too long! His first night of not tormenting himself over losing her, his first night of knowing she was where she belonged! She couldn't just leave...he couldn't let her slip away...back to a place where one day she would die for real. He couldn't just go on if he had to know she was out there, alive, and she had gone away...

There had to be a way to get her to remember who he was...

"Cedric, honey..." Seris pleaded with a now crying child, holding him in bandaged hands.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave all the nice people! Especially not the nice mister!"

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

"Seris, please...there wouldn't be any harm..."

"But Raven, Ceddy and I had to crowd you in your bed..."

"Please Seris. Don't. He doesn't want to go, and you both have been suffering out there alone..."

"Mommyyyyy..." Cedric pleaded.

Seris sighed, conceding finally, "Okay Ceddy. We'll stay for as long as they'll have us..."

Raven felt himself sigh in complete relief as Cedric squealed, snuggling his mother and then tackle hugging the man beside her as well. Startled slightly, the former Black Crow finally sighed as he eased, and embraced the small child. He smiled at Seris, who smiled back at him. As she stood to stretch though, she saw a ring on her finger. It was small, silver, with a heart shaped diamond...and it quickly vanished. She froze in surprise, quickly bringing her hand close to her to look at it closer with confusion. Even as he held the small child, Raven noticed the woman's confusion, and looked over at her. Was she alright? He wondered...and decided to ask.

"Are you alright?"

She rubbed her ring finger on the right hand, frowning, "I...I could have sworn I...I saw a ring on my finger."

"A ring?" he inquired to her.

"Yes...it was...very pretty..."

"What did it look like...?"

"Silver...with a heart shaped stone..."

His eyes widened in shock, Cedric's face still nuzzling against his torso as they sat on the bed. Seris was still staring at her finger...and Raven's heart was starting to pound. Could it be...?

_**Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.**_

Seris finally turned to Raven with a shrug. She sighed softly and smiled at him gently, deciding that her illusion was nothing for her to worry about. Cedric grinned and jumped up finally, immediately announcing that he was hungry. As he ran to his mother, Raven reached for a drawer in his nearby dresser, digging up a small item, before following the pair out into the hallway. They all stopped though, upon seeing a tall redhead woman leaning against Elsword's closed door. Seris immediately recognized the woman though, quickly waving at her happily.

"Elesis!"

"Oh? Oh hey Seris! How are your claymore skills coming along?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. What are you doing here?"

Elesis frowned, "Well, my brother saw me outside and called me inside. But I think I broke his girlfriend."

Raven blinked, before shaking his head in confusion, "Okay, so I get that you're Elsword's sister. But...you broke Eve? How did you break Eve?"

"She was having emotion issues so I tried to show her Elsword's feelings, and tried to help her understand her own. But now she's encountered some fatal crash or something..."

"Oh no!" cried Seris.

"Crap, that can't be good..." Raven murmured, immediately sliding past Elesis when she lifted herself from the door.

Knocking on it, the initial reply was for whoever it was to go away. Raven just opened the door instead, just in time to hear Eve repeat the phrase that Elsword was absolutely sick of hearing her say.

"Data error. A fatal crash has occurred. Please standby."

Sitting on the foot of the bed, while Eve lie on it, covered in blankets, was a very teary eyed Elsword. He stared over at Raven, even while trying to wipe his tears, and the severity came clear.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Elsword finally said, "-she won't stop saying that..."

**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**

"You didn't try kissing her yet!" called Elesis.

"Kissing her is what caused this in the first place!" yelled Elsword angrily.

"Fairy tales don't lie!" protested his sister once again.

"This argument is not helping Eve," sighed Raven

Elsword as holding the nasod's hand, more tears dripping out of his eyes as Elesis finally lay her own head against wall, murmuring that this was all her fault as Eve spoke her phrase again. The swordsman just lifted her hand, pressing a small kiss to it as his tears fell onto it. Maybe this was it. Maybe Eve was just going to be gone now. At least she wouldn't have to suffer... He looked over at the girl's perfect face, although her eyes were blank now; there was nothing in them, they were just spots of gold with not a single story to tell. Her long hair flowed around her, her crown sparkling anyway; she looked so perfect, and yet so dead. Elsword couldn't even stand it anymore, he just wanted to tell her goodbye, and put her in her room to let her shut her systems down.

"**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black," Elsword sang to her quietly.**

Raven looked at Elsword, recalling the boy and Eve singing that together once. It was a peculiar song, always had been, but it was also one that somehow made...just a bit too much sense. Seris came in alongside Raven, Cedric wrapped around her leg with a worried frown as he understood the painful atmosphere. Nothing prepared him, however, for when Eve's hand closed around Elsword's slowly. Elsword jumped, startled now as Eve's hand held his. Her eyes looked no different though, nor did her face. But her lips began to move...

"**If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?" Eve sang back.**

He could hear a crack in her voice, detecting her voice and yet the robotic voice both in there. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he understood that her battle was not over, but at least she was fighting it. Elesis just clenched her fists, glaring at Elsword until the young boy caught her signal. Carefully, he gave her one more kiss, as if it were to be the final kiss he'd ever give her. At this point, it was looking like it would be. It took a moment for Raven to realize that Seris was clutching his arm, and he finally pulled her to a comfort hug with Cedric still clutching her leg.

"Data failure. Entering recovery safe mode."

"Well," Elesis stated, "-that's better than her repeating herself."

Elsword swallowed, though he was still crying, before he looked up at the others, "Go on and go get something to eat you guys. I'll stay here with her."

It was late afternoon by now. Elesis hadn't eaten anything since she got here, and he knew Raven's party had just woken up. So it didn't surprise him when they finally, slowly, emptied his room. He looked back at Eve, who had not really changed conditions, before lifting her hand to hold.

"Eve please...I'll never ask anything of you again...I just want to see you wake up again. And, if possible, I just want to see you smile...if only one more time..."

"Loading backup data initialization. Pulling data from previous archive."

**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
**

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

Elsword watched her for a few long minutes, tears still flowing down his cheeks. His heart was sore with the pain of watching her lie there in this condition. He could only hold her hand and, deciding his sister's idea couldn't hurt any worse than things already worse, he gave Eve another kiss. Just meant to be a quick one. Except suddenly, Eve's hand squeezed his...and she kissed back.

_She kissed back...!_

"Eve...!" He gasped as he finally released the kiss.

Her golden eyes shone as she looked up at him, her features returning to those of the Electra code. The Battle Seraph code was no more, it was gone; he could tell it wasn't coming back. He was sure of that, he could tell it had completely crashed. It probably had nearly broken Eve's main coding, as the poor nasod looked terribly exhausted at this point. Her hand softly touched his cheek and she sighed softly, giving him a weak but happy smile as he finally lifted her to hug her tightly.

"Elsword...I'm back. I'm sure you missed me..."

"I did," he nodded to her, tears still pouring down his face, "-a lot."

She giggled softly, "I had to reinitialize the Electra code to save my systems; the Battle Seraph code was completely destroyed. It just could not coexist with emotions."

"Didn't the Electra code crash with them too?"

"Sometimes. I need to do some investigating and find a new code. One that can deal with my emotional condition. So that I can stay with you..."

He smiled at her as she used her hand to gently wipe his tears away...

Raven, meanwhile, brought Seris and Cedric each some juice as well as some scrambled eggs. Elesis just stood there eating a couple of cold cut sandwiches she had made, while Seris wound up staring at her hand again for a moment. Just as Raven bought his own breakfast to the table, despite it not being breakfast, Cedric ended up gently smacking his mother's hand.

"Mommy! You shouldn't stare at your hand, you should eat!"

Seris giggled a bit and finally, after a slight hesitation, began to eat her meal. Raven chuckled a bit at the child and Elesis was laughing as well. It was nice to laugh, although no one in the kitchen could help but worry a little about Eve. The Red Haired Knight finally sat down at the table, looking over at Raven as Cedric and Seris proceeded to start on eating their meal. He wondered if showing her the ring he had would jog her memory...but he didn't worry much as he began to eat and Elesis started to converse.

"So, the El Search Party, eh?"

"Yeah. You should join us, Elsword would be really happy if you did."

Elesis smiled a bit, "Maybe I will."

Seris frowned, "I wonder what Ceddy and I should do..."

"You should stick around too," the Red Haired Knight commented, "-you and Raven look really cute!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" cried Seris.

"Yay! I have a daddy!" cheered Cedric.

Unable to hide her face due to Cedric in her lap, Seris just blushed a deep rose red, and Raven immediately lay his face on the table with a loud groan. Elesis broke up laughing, a laugh that echoed throughout most of the house. Enough that Elsword and Eve could hear it, such that the young swordsman sighed as he held his girlfriend close to him.

"Elesis, what have you done now?" he murmured questioningly.

Eve giggled airily, her head resting on Elsword's shoulder, "Probably something nice."

"Yeah," Elsword breathed, smiling at Eve as the nasod lay her hand on the phoenix necklace once again.

_**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**_

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

"So, are you going to be okay now?" Elsword asked.

"I'll be fine, as long as I have you with me, Elsword. I just have to find a stronger code soon."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear."

"I think I have an idea," Eve smiled at him.

He sighed softly, petting her hair as he held her close to him, "Hey, do you think that Seris we found is Raven's Seris?"

"I think so," Eve replied, "-I hope she remembers Raven soon. He deserves to be happy. Just like you..."

"I'm happy now that you're back again," he sighed in relief.

She smiled, "I'm happy too. Not at par just yet. But happy."

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Elesis had gone out back on the veranda so Seris and Raven were cleaning up the kitchen some while Cedric worked on finishing his food. Seris kept staring at his finger until Raven finally pulled out a small box, setting it next to her. She looked at him in confusion, staring up at his serious gold eyes.

"Seris...you said you saw a ring earlier. Tell me if that's it..."

She reached out and opened the box, a point at which she absolutely froze in place right then and there. Her green eyes were wide, and Raven could see the recognition growing on her face. His heart starting beating faster as tears filled Seris' eyes; enough that he had to wonder if she was remembering. Her air started to come in quick gasps as Cedric finished his meal and looked at his mother...

"I almost died...! And I never got to tell you...! And then I lost you...! And I...! "

Raven sighed slowly, "You remember now, don't you?"

She nodded, "They hit me in the head and I don't remember what happened afterwards, but Cedric was inside of me, and I wanted you to know. But they took you from me, so I knew I had to get you back, for Cedric if nothing else! But I...I...the one day you needed me the most...I lost..."

"Seris..." Raven murmured, gently embracing her, "-don't say things like that. It's okay now..."

"I've missed you, my Raven..." she murmured softly

"I never stopped loving you, you know..."

"And I love you. As much now as I did before...if not more, now that I've found you after so long..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" cheered Cedric, squalling excitedly.

He had good reason too, as his parents finally kissed for the first time in three years...

_Three long, excruciating years..._

**If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**

**_I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go._**


	7. Morning Sunrise

**Hello everyone! I do not own Elsword, or the characters of said game. I do, however, ship Elsword and Eve to no end.**

**Also, I claim partial ownership to my format of Seris' story and partial ownership of Cedric, as shared with my boyfriend.**

**Huge thanks to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me all along the way. And also since I wouldn't have actually gotten into Elsword without him! **

**We roleplay the Elsword and Eve pairing together, so you might see more of them from me around here.**

**Also! I have been noticing that for some reason, Fanfiction has been bunching up my paragraphs! If you notice this, I am sorry, but I do not know how to fix it!**

**I have plans for a sequel! This is described at the end of the chapter! Please take a look!**

**So let's get down to it! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

**Relearning the Seraph**

**~/~**

**Chapter 7: Morning Sunrise**

"So, how long do we have to stand here?" inquired Rena

"Until the sun rises and gives Seris her new abilities," Elesis responded.

"Well the sun needs to hurry up, I need to keep looking for my brother," Ara stated.

"I need to keep looking for my father," added Chung.

"Will you guys shut up and quit complaining about it? You were the one's that wanted to come see my wife's ability gain, so why are you complaining?" asked Raven.

"Yay for mommy!" cheered the small boy in Raven's arms.

"I'm not complaining," sighed Elsword.

"Nor am I," stated Eve.

"That's cause you two keep making out."

"Shut up Aisha," the red haired swordsman muttered.

"Everyone please stay calm. I think the sun is about to rise," murmured his nasod wife.

It was a little under a year later, with both of the couples in the house married and overjoyed with their blessings. Many things had changed; Eve had rolled over into a different line of codes, now known to be Code: Nemesis, and Seris had been training extensively under Raven and Elesis. In fact, Seris was mainly backup to the others, but sometimes was out working with Raven or watching over the house everyone was in. She had mainly come to be their housekeeper and backup, but was also turning to her own abilities to control light beyond what even that glove from Elesis allowed. In fact...Seris was infused with light now, and was able to channel it through weaponry. Here with the sunrise everyone was waiting on, she would finally become a Body of Light; the user of light for fighting, healing, weapon infusion, and protection.

"There!" called Eve, pointing at the streaks painting the sky.

As the sun pierced through the clouds in rising, a light came over Seris and flowed through her veins. Ribbons of light wrapped around her and light was soaking into her like a sponge, a gentle wind flowering around her. A brightness came to her eyes and her skin looked polished as her cutlass began to glow, as did her claymore. Her ponytail, a new hairstyle she had as part of the person she was growing to be. Part of her bangs hung over one of her eyes, a pink ribbon bound around it to hold it in a generous, thick piece. As the long ponytail flowed, Seris' three colored dress flowed around in billows as little pink boots held her feet as she allowed the light to meld through her. Soon enough, as it all died down, a small light glow remained around her heart, and a mark appeared on her chest, in the shape of a Light El Shard before the glow ended. She finally sighed and then laughed gently, running back to embrace her husband as well as their child. He laughed, hugging her tightly as Aisha pouted.

"No fair, I want a husband."

"Good luck with that," Elsword chuckled softly.

"Come on Elsword, be nice," Eve reminded him.

"Ask Chung," Rena giggled, gently elbowing the Seiker.

"W-What!?" screamed Chung.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" cried Ara.

In a fit of fury rising, Ara and Aisha were immediately chasing the poor boy down the road as Rena was giggling happily. She soon headed off as well, leaving the couples in peace there in the house's backyard. Both pairs were still holding each other, with Cedric snuggling his parents happily. Eve looked at Elsword for a moment, then giggled and embraced her favorite man in the whole world. Her hair flowed and her black and pink outfit held her beautifully as her little drone wings hung on her back perfectly. She was a beautiful Code Nemesis, with all of her heart and emotions intact; a fact that made everyone around her happy.

"So. Who's turn was it today?" Elsword asked Raven.

"I think it was Seris and I's turn to take on the missions," Raven noted.

Until the boy was old enough to fight, it had been mutually decided that Elsword and Eve would rotate with Raven and Seris to stay home and care for him so that the parents wouldn't be forced to take an extensive leave from the party's cause. Their missions were important after all, to the safety of Elrios and it's inhabitants. So, to Cedric, calling Elsword and Eve his uncle and aunt had become very customary...and amusing to the child.

"Okay then! Eve and I get to put on our babysitting brains today!"

"I think that was the cheesiest way you could have said that," Eve noted.

"Oh well. You love me."

"Of course I do, silly," she giggled.

"You two are ridiculous," Raven chuckled.

Seris patted his arm, before they gave Cedric their hugs and kisses for the day, and headed out to do what they were to do. Cedric headed over to his aunt and uncle, looking up at them with a grin on his face. His eyes were bright and aglow, love in his face from all the parental adoration they always got from their parents.

"What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to make Father's Day stuff for your dad, come on."

"Father's Day?"

"It's a day to celebrate fathers. Your dad hasn't ever celebrated it, and I guess that's why he probably forgot that it was today. So come on. Let's get ready to celebrate," Elsword stated.

"We need to decorate the cake I made late last night and make a card," Eve noted, "-and probably put a gift bow on Cedric."

"On me?"

"Yeah. You and Seris are his greatest gifts in this world, you know?" Elsword grinned at the boy.

"Okay Uncle Elsword!"

"Right. Come on, let's get started!"

"Yay!"

"I will go get the cake," Eve giggled.

The cake, a chocolate cake with vanilla pudding in the middle, was immediately decorated with chocolate icing and words drizzled in caramel. It read 'Happy Father's Day Raven! Love Cedric, and Your Friends.' Small chocolate candies were sprinkled on the top and Cedric's laughter was ringing as he, Eve, and Elsword wound up a bit messy. The cake was gorgeous now as Elsword put it back in the refrigerator, only to come back and find Eve blankly allowing Cedric to put icing on her face.

"Uh...why is there icing on my wife's face?" Elsword asked.

"Cedric said it would be fun...I figured it was something to keep him entertained," Eve replied.

"Now you can lick it off!" Cedric cheered.

Elsword blankly looked at the child as Eve turned very pink in the face, before her redhaired swordsman began licking the icing off the face. Cedric giggled, watching them as he began using paper, pens, markers, and stickers to make Raven's Father's Day card. Eve blushed more and more as Elsword continued, up til her face was clean. Grinning at her, he gave her a hug as she finally sighed happily, and returned the hug, kissing his cheek. Exchanging quick I love yous, they joined Cedric as he finished up a beautiful little card for his father, full of colors and loving words. Part of it read 'Daddy! I haven't known you very long, but you're really nice to mommy and me! I love you Daddy, happy Father's Day daddy!' It was a cute card, with pictures and stickers, as Cedric was proving to be a surprisingly decent artist for a small child. There was hearts, stars, smiling faces, and even a drawing of Seris, Raven, and Cedric standing together; with Cedric in Raven's arms.

"That's so cute," Eve smiled.

"It really is. Raven might cry happy tears over all this," Elsword chuckled.

"Well, he deserves joy. Seris and Cedric have finally given it to him."

"Aunt Eve, Uncle Elsword, what else do we have to do?"

"Get you a nice bath and then put a gift bow on you," Elsword replied.

"Sounds great. I guess Elsword has bath duty. I have to finish Raven's other present and get the gift bow."

Up to this point, Raven and Seris had been using the inflatable mattress for the three of them. It hadn't been the best of arrangements, sitting on the floor of Raven's bedroom. So Eve and Elsword had taken it upon themselves to work on a room downstairs for Raven, Cedric, and Seris. With Eve working nasod metals she could create, and Elsword working with a few friends, the room had been perfectly formed for the couple. A special double bed for them, a singles bed for Cedric to grow into, and perfection all along the room. Built for a child and yet passion, even a divider to split the room to give the couple their time. It was perfect, and it had been hard work. So Eve was putting finishing touches now as Elsword bathed Cedric, dressed the boy in a small suit, and put a small gift bow on the child's chest.

"Hurray!" cheered Cedric.

That night, Raven's first Father's Day was celebrated, and ended with him moving his family downstairs into their new room. Cake was enjoyed, happy tears were indeed shed, and Cedric's card was proudly hung on the room in their new room. Raven's old room then became Elesis' room, so that she no longer had to sleep on the couch, and everyone was finally happy. Eve was back, the way she was supposed to be, and two couples were married. Chung was being fawned over by three girls, and the world was back the way it was supposed to be with loving happiness.

"Hey Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have kept loving me, even if I didn't turn back?"

"Of course I would."

"Awwww!" squealed pretty much most of the group.

"Hey Seris?"

"Yeah?"

He hugged her, "Thanks for coming back to me..."

"Oh sweetheart. I'll always come back to you."

"Mommy! Daddy! I love you!"

"We love you very much, Cedric."

And once again, a collective squeal from the group.

For everyone was where they should be...

* * *

Thanks for reading the final chapter of Relearning the Seraph! There might be an Epilogue on it soon though.

Anyway, that sequel?

I am planning on actually doing an Elesis x Chung fanfic. I know, sounds crazy. But I want to experiment with the pairing.

Plus I can't just leave you guys with a Chung harem. XD

The story will be called Finding the Blazing Heart. It will be a complete sequel, loaded with Elsword x Eve, Seris x Raven, a cheerful kid named Cedric, and some other funny little adventures. Hope you'll come join me!

Review and hope you enjoyed!


	8. Sequel Annoucement: It is Here!

The sequel to this story is up. It can be found on my profile under the title _**Finding the Blazing Heart.**_

This story will be ChungxElesis, ElswordxEve, and RavenxSeris

And it will contain an adorable Cedric and an adorable Pichu.

Yes Pichu. The Pokemon. I'm playfully making a throwback to Pikachung. Using a Pichu. I have my reasons.

So! Please go find the story and enjoy!


End file.
